Dealing With Hate
by ResidentPenguin
Summary: [Gorillaz] 2D And Paula Are No More. 2D Gets Drunk Every Night And Gets Connfused When Noodle Helps Him. Kinda Sad Noodle Wise. R&R Please! Next Chapter Coming Soon! Btw, Sorry For Spelling. Im Crap At Spelling
1. Dealing With Pain

Ok, this is my first ever fanfic! So please be nice :D Read And Review. Id like to say THANKYOU To Sam, Cos she gave me idea for the fic :P Disclamer: I Dont Own Gorillaz, As Much As I Want To!

* * *

Noodle lifted her head up from her pillow, which was soaked in her tears. Her body ached from the day before. She had just had a horrible dream. Then she remembered. It wasn't a dream, it was the truth. As she remembered the events of the day before, the tears ran down her cheeks.

--Flash Back--

* * *

The past few days, 2D had spilt up from Paula. He looked worse than ever, his eyes looked more and more distant every day. He resolved to drinking and taking more and more pain killers, trying to numb the heart ache he felt for Paula. One night he felt so depressed he drank as much beer as he could. Resolving in not knowing who any body was and where he was.

Noodle had gotten thirsty in the night and came down for a glass of water. She has stumbled on 2D who was lying on the couch, obviously out of it.

"2D-san? Are You Okay..? Oh… Stupid question," she had said to herself.

She placed one hand under his elbow gently and tried to haul him up. She had failed and decided to leave 2D on the couch. Every night, 2D had gotten into this routine. As had Noodle, checking up on 2D. As the week went by, 2D had drunk more and more every night, becoming more and more violent and depressed. One evening as Noodle had come to check on him, He had lashed out at her.

"Oi! You… person! Ger' 'ere Now! Look, you come 'ere every nigh' tryin' to 'elp me! Now get lost ya lil' shit! "

As he said these words he had grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her closed as he spat his words in her face. She had gotten extremely scared, as 2D was always a warm and gentle person, especially towards her, Noodle. She ran back up to her room, tears running down her face. She lay on the bed thinking why he had been so nasty (Noodle was naive and didn't know about Paula and love, she was only 10). She was only trying to help! She reassured herself that it was only the drink, and not the 2D that she knows.

Every night, 2D's behavior towards noodle, and the group, got steadily worse. Abuse was thrown at them all the time, smashing of house hold items. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Noodle carried out her nightly inspection of 2D on the couch. He never slept in his room anymore, to many memories of Paula there. But noodle didn't know that. She asked him why he didn't sleep in his room when he was in his drunken state. It ended all in tears.

"2D-san? Why do you never sleep in your room? Is it because of Paula?" Noodle asked, while stroking 2D's unusual blue hair.

"Paula? Huh Paula! Paula!" 2D seemed extremely confused, he thought noodle was Paula.

"Why did you this to me Paula? Huh? Why the affair? AND WHY MURDOC OF ALL PEOPLE?" 2D started to shout at noodle, trying to yank her towards him.

"2D-San, what are you going on about? I'm not Paula I'm Noo-"

Just then, a fist had swung towards her face, and had hit her straight in the jaw with incredible force. 2D had always thought not to hit girls, especially No

* * *

odle, but he didn't care, he was drunk. As every fist hit Noodle's body, 2D had muttered 'Why'. He was beating the crap out of little Noodle. 

She was so confused before she passed out.

* * *

Geezus that was crap! I read everyone elses fics and there so good and like really long and... Nvm. Just REVIEW NOOWWWW 


	2. Dealing With Memories

Ok, I might decide to scrap this story. It's a bit Ott, short and I don't really have a story line. The one I had in mind wasn't very good and it had more Ott-ness. But for the time being I might as well update this one ! Btw I forgot to put the flash back end in. Silly meee.

* * *

-Flash back end-

Noodle shook her head quickly. She didn't want to remember. How would she ever look 2D in the eye now? She couldn't. Not after all of this. Noodle moved her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

Hours past. There where several knocks at the door, which were Russel, seeing if noodle was ok. She ignored him and kept laying there. In the hours which where consumed. She thought about different options in which to deal with the situation, and about how wrong she was about people.

"What the hell am I meant to do now?" she thought "2D was the nicest person you could ever meet; now he has betrayed me. Maybe I am wrong about people, thinking that every one is nice on the inside. Maybe 2D is puts on a nice act, but when he drinks his beer, it all comes out. Maybe that's why Murdoc beats him so, he knows that 2D is horrible and needs to be punished. No that's wrong because I know Murdoc hurts 2D for no reason. He's just stupid. Everyone is stupid. I'm stupid."

"EVERY ONE IS STUPID!" Noodle screamed suddenly, while standing up and chucking the picture of her family across the room. She knew this was a mistake as soon as her arm ached painfully. Memories came flooding back of the day before.

"Fucking hell," She gasped as she muttered her first curse. She had been locked up with Murdoc to long. She wandered over to her broken picture.

"Oh dear." She said picking up the picture. It was of her mother and father, out side their home, in Japan. She stroked the picture. God, how she missed them. Then she had a horrible, wonderful idea. It was horrible because she didn't want to hurt the band's feelings. But it was wonderful because she could see her family again.

Noodle picked her picture up and tried to compose herself for the thing she was going to tell Murdoc, 2D and Russel. She stood up (carefully trying not to hurt her bruised legs) and went to the door. At this time in the morning, Noodle would be making breakfast for every one so she suspected that they would be in the kitchen. She opened her door and went into the kitchen, was opposite her room. As she opened the door, 3 faces looked at her. One happy, one grumpy (as usual) and one guilty.

"Noodle I..."

"Noodle-Love! Gla…"

"Great t' see…"

The band all started talking at once, but were silenced with a swift shake of Noodle's head, and a quick shake of her finger.

"I've got something to tell you guys…" She started. "After what happened yesterday," all heads turned towards 2D, who looked as guilty as ever.

"I've decided to take a break from Kong…

And go back to Japan." She finished with a blush, and walked slowly from the room, ashamed of her decision.

* * *

Its kinda short, i couldnt think of anything else to put in it. As i said before, i might scrap this idea, since i have another one. Another along the lines of noodle leaving but there is some romance invlolved. I might actually add that in this story.. Hmmmm But any way. Thanx to people that reviewed. I apreciate it. SO REVIEW NOW!


End file.
